Resurgent
by thelatinfangirl
Summary: 'One choice can reinvent you'. Tris is on dead-land, but she found a way to return to Tobias. Meanwhile, a group of people try to restore the fations, menacing on creating another war. Will the couple be together again? How will our heroes save the day this time? - I promise a lot of FourTris, and an interesting story. Rated T just in case. Plz read! [Set after Allegiant]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Triology, Veronica Roth does_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **TRIS**

Almost three years now. I have been wishing to return for three years, dreaming of Tobias's strong arms and his beautiful blue eyes, and I'm desperate to kiss him again.

Sure, I enjoyed being able to rejoin my parents and my friends.

But I still have a long life ahead of me, and my next mission is to get back. I actually found a way.

There's this giant maze, I have to go through it. Actually, I've been trying to get in, but my mom said it would be nice if I spent some time with them. I agreed. I promised six months but she said that wasn't enough, and then said three years would make her happy.

And now I'm grateful for that. I got to see Uriah, Marlene, Will, Lynn and Tori again. The good news is, they offered to come with me. I won't have to face the challenges alone.

God, just a few more days and I'll see him again…

The only trouble is, no one knows what's in there, and no one who has ever entered has been heard of again.

But, hey, I'm Beatrice Prior. I'm Dauntless. I'm brave and selfish. And I'm divergent.

Nothing will stop me.

 **a/n Hi Guys! This is my third fanfic! Thanks for reading it. Sorry this chapter was short, I promise the rest will be longer. Also, I'm sorry if I don't update oftenly, but I have two other stories to keep with.**

 **I'm accepting suggestions! Enjoy it!**

 **\- Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **TOBIAS**

I'll never get over it. Three years now. She was my everything.

But right now I have other things to worry about. There is this group who call themselves the Resurgent, that are trying to restore the factions.

I don't get it, we escape from one threat just to get into another one?

The only thing that worries me, is that I promised to never hold a gun again, but as it turns out, I will have to again.

Right now, I'm with Cara, Christina, Caleb, Johanna, Zeke, and my mother. (We're kinda like the leaders of this new city)

"Four!" I hear Christina say, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

She rolls he reyes and explains to me

"That what are we going to do about the Resurgent? We can't keep them at bay forever"

"Umm…"

"Focus!"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. You know, on normal circumstances we would have just jumped into action, without a very good plan"

"Well, we're trying to be more organized this time"

"Okay"

How to keep both groups of the city happy, huh? I would prefer someone to want to take over it, insted of manifestating peacefully. It's just so boring.

"Maybe we could divide the city in two" Evelyn says

"But then war between them would start again, like what happened with Jeanine and Evelyn" Caleb says, then looks at my mother's angry expression and adds "No offense"

"Well, we would be controlling it, and there would be no factionless, they would just come to this side"

"I don't know mother, I don't think that's the best solution"

"Do you have a better one?"

No, usually Tris was the one who came up with good solutions. God, I really can't stop thinking of her. Before I could answer Evelyn, Christina speaks up.

"I think that would be a great idea! When do we start?"

There's something strange about her reaction, and I think I know what it is

"You want the factions to come back, don't you?"

"Kinda, I miss the Dauntless games, like Dare, and the way Candor trained people to detect lies, and the widsdom of Erudite, and…"

"Wait, you liked Erudite? They brainwashed me! And they were the reason this whole thing started! They are the reason my sister is dead!"

"NO! I mean, like they were before Jeanine became a leader"

"But not all of us were bad" Cara scowled at him

"Stop it! No fighting! I'm Amity, I won't tolerate a fight!"

Old habits never fade away completely, the factions still show up here and there.

"Let's just get this over with, I was trained to be Dauntless, not some politic-discusor" Zeke said

"He's right, we better hurry up" my mother said

"What's the rush?"

"Nothing, Tobias, just that it's almost midnight"

"Oh"

"Let's continue this waste-of-time duscussion tomorrow" Christina appointed

"That's the wisest choice" Cara agreed

"Good night" Caleb said, and he went out, to his apartment, I guess.

All the others muttered their good-byes and also left

Right now, we were in the Abnegation sector, or what its left of it. Caleb gets to sleep in his parent's house, I stay at my old house, with Evelyn, and the others are going to return to what is left of their old factions.

Now that I think of it, the idea of dividing the city does sound good, I hate to admit it but, I do miss the Dauntless.

I go out and jump in a train (which miracously still work) and get off at Dauntless headquarters. I land on the roof, and jump into the net, here is the first place I saw _her_.

I keep walking, (it smells as if no one has been here on years, which is probably true) remembering all the moments I shared with friends here, the first time we kissed, the simulation room were I found out I was Divergent, my old bed (God, four years since that), the dining room, were I beat Eric up for the first time.

I finally got out, and went into my old apartment.

Next time I had the chance, I would totally help restore them, though I fear that will also bring painfull memories back. I am determined to returnt the city to its former glory.

But first I need to find the Resurgent.

 **a/n So, how was this chapter? Too boring?**

 **Also, on the next chapter, Tris, Will and some others will go into the labyrinth, who else should go? Andrew? Natalie? Al? Nando? Edward? If you have suggestions, please tell me. Remember, the characters you choose will go back to life.**

 **Bye! Please vote and review!**

 **-Emma**

 _ **Words: 881**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **TRIS**

There it is. The labyrinth's entrance. I'm about to go in, with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will and Tori. I also asked Al if he wanted to come, but he said he is happy here.

I turn to say good-bye to my parents and friends. Suddenly, I'm glad my mom asked me to stay, it felt good to be able to relax for some time. And to enjoy their company again.

I put one hand on my gun (I'm finally not that afraid to use it)

"Ready?" I ask

The others nod

I take a deep breath and walk in, closely followed by my friends.

We walk for a few minutes, sometimes seeing behind our backs, until we can only see the tunnel and the dim light of our flashlights.

We reach a bifurcation, two tunnels.

"Left or right?" I ask

Uriah is the one to answer

"Left"

I start to walk towards it, but Will stops me.

"Wait, we should go to the right"

I frown "Why?"

"Look, there is an arrow on each, blue on the right and black on the left"

"So?"

"So I think the blue leads to the outside"

"What is so special about blue? The color of your old faction?"

He looks irritated

"No. Blue is the color of the sky, sky is life. Black means-"

"-death" Marlene finishes for him

He just nods

"Fine, let's go through the right"

We walk to it, and soon enough, we reach a dead end. Lynn turns towards Will

"Blue is the right choice, huh?"

"This doesn't make sense! It was supposed to let us advance"

"Well, your Erudite side served you well"

"Shut up"

I ignored their fight, and looked to something that would give us a clue of were to go. Then I notice that there are some symbols carved into the wall.

I examine them closer, and find one that suspiciously looks like a door knob, I push it, and the stone wall disappears, revealing a big room

They stare at me with astonished looks

"How did you do that?" Will asks

"I saw one symbol that looked like a door knob and pushed it"

"Should we go in?" Uriah says

"I don't see why not" I answer

"It could be the first test, are you sure you wanna go?" Tori says

"Well, to see Tobi-, I mean, to revive we need to pass the test, so one way or another we'll have to get through" I say

"Fair enough" Tori answers

We go in, but Lynn steps on something, and the walls let out some kind of gas

"Oops"

And we all fall unconcious

I wake up shortly after the gas knocked us out, a Divergent thing I guess. That means Uriah must be awake too.

I jog towards him, and slowly shake him

"Wake up"

He just mutters in his sleep

"No mom, I don't wanna go to school"

I slap him, not too hard, but that still doesn't work. God, he really has a heavy sleep.

Maybe I'm the only one who can resist this serum, but I'll try one more time.

I take out the small bag with food my mom gave us, then the water bottle and wet his face

He sits up, coughing and wheezing, exaggerating as always

"How are you?" I ask

"I'm good, how did you wake up?"

"Divergent, remember?"

"Then, why wasn't I awake until now?"

"I can easily resist more serums than normal divergents, even the death one"

"What about the others?"

"That's a lot of questions. I guess we'll have to try waking them up too"

He stands up

We try waking them up too, but nothing works.

"Then I guess we are about to face the first test" I say

"I thought that serum was it?"

"I don't think so, maybe that was just to keep us asleep until something eats us, I don't think they were counting on divergents to be here"

"Okay, it's just you and me to take down that 'monster' you were talking about"

"Yeah, but I doubt it is a mons-"

But a loud roar interrupts me, it is coming from the other end of the room

Uriah and I both take out our guns, and some big creature emerges from the shadows

It looks like a big slime ball, with tentacles all over its body and some {espinas} here and there. No eyes but it has a big circular mouth with sharp teeth that covers half its body. It's as big as ten elephants. And it's roar is like nothing I've heard before, a mixture of lots of animals.

I gulp, I never signed up for this

"I guess there's no turning back now" I say

"Uh-huh"

We both fire at the beast

 **a/n Hi again!**

 **I hope the story doesn't sound too... Ficticious? Are you enjoying it?**

 **BTW,** **there won't be FourTris until she gets out, and that is... Three? Four, more chapters? Anyways, there will be three tasks for them, and I also have a little surprise for you on the next chapter (a not so good one)**

 **Bye! And plz review! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **~ Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **TRIS**

We both fire at the beast, and the bullets hit it on its back.

The beast roars, more angry than wounded

"I don't think that hurt the 'thing'! " Uriah says

"I know! Try again"

I keep pulling the trigger.

And it roars again

"That didn't work" Uriah says

"Look for a weak point"

"And how exactly does a weak point look like?"

"I don't know! You'll know when you- it's mouth!"

I suddenly remember that if the shell is hard, the inside isn't, so if we can harm it on the inside it should go down.

"I'll distract it while you shoot!"

"Why me?"

"Because you have a better aim!"

The beast had gotten impatient and launched itself at me, I roll to the side and feel pain going from my right shoulder to my left thig. My vision goes black at the edges.

I hear a bang and Uriah yelling

"Hey! Evil goo ball! Over here!"

It turns around and growls at my friend, it tries to attack him, but he is too fast. Uriah runs around in circles, since the room isn't that big. Suddenly, one of its tentacles wraps around Uri's leg and lifts him up.

"Tris!"

"On it" I push the pain away and slowly get up.

I aim at its mouth, to where Uriah is about to go, it takes me four shots to finally kill it.

When it does, the beast falls to the floor.

"That is a pretty bad injure you have there" he says, as he gets up

"I know, evil goo ball? Seriously?"

"Let's discuss that later, we need to get out of here"

"Why?"

"Look"

Uriah points to the fallen beast's body, but it has been replaced by an egg

"It's reincarnating itself" I say

"Let's get the hell out of here"

"Thanks for saving me, by the way"

"No problem"

I take Lynn and Tori by the foot and drag them to the tunnel the beast was guarding. Uriah follows me closely, dragging Marlene and Will

Once we are in the tunnel, they wake up, a bit dizzy still.

"Tris! Your chest!" Is the first thing Tori says

"I know, but we can take care of it later"

"But it can get infected and-"

Uriah interrupts her

"We need to move"

"Why?" Lynn eyes us suspiciously.

"We'll explain later. Do you think you can run?" I say

"Yeah, but-" Marlene starts

"Then let's go" I say

A voice calls out

"Hey! Wait up guys!"

I turn, it is coming from the room. I can see a boy running toward us. Fernando

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I wanted to come with you"

"Fernando..."

"I thought an Erudite could be helpful"

"Will is Erudite-born"

"I am a member"

"Fine, but there is no turning back"

"Okay"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go" Uriah repeats

"Why?" Will asks

I sigh "Later"

We start to walk, a loud roar comes from behind

"That is why" I say

"Oh"

We run, taking a lot of turns to were the blue arrow points, until I can't feel my legs

"I think that's enough" says Uriah

"Yeah" answers Marlene

"Can we... rest for a bit?" Fernando asks, trying to catch his breath

"We're Dauntless, we're used to running" Lynn says harshly, I can tell she doesn't like Nando. Well, she hardly ever likes anyone.

"I'm Erudite?"

"That's why this mission is not for you"

"Lynn!" Marlene scolds her "Be nice! Of course we'll stop for a bit"

"And, could someone help me with, umm..." I point to my chest, blood trickles down my body. The pain has been so constant for the past few minutes that I've gotten used to it

"Oh dear, I almost forgot. Let me have a look" Tori takes out a towel and a bandage.

I take off my jacket, she cleans the wound and then wraps the bandage around it

"Better?"

I nod

"Time's up, Nose! Time to get moving" Lynn says

Fernando groans "Already?"

"Up!"

"Is it too late to go back?" he asks

"Unless you want to get eaten..." says Uriah

Nando sighs, and he gets up

We start walking again, but not even three minutes have passed when rocks fall on either side, trapping us

Then, a light turns on in front of us

A voice resounds through the walls

"Hmm... a party of seven, that means seven riddles"

"What do you mean?" Marlene asks

A figure emerges from the light. A sphinx

"One riddle for each member, if one is answered incorrectly, I eat one of you. Answer them right and you can pass"

"This must be the second test" Tori whispers

"Think before answering, okay? We can't take risks" Will says

"Ready?" the Sphinx asks

"Yes" Uriah answers

"Imagine two sisters, the first is born from the second, so the second is born from the first"

Two sisters, each born from each other. God, what could be the answer? No human could do that. Or... or maybe it isn't a human or animal. A tree? No. Maybe something not-living. Like the seasons? No, those are four.

But something like that. Years? No. Days? No, but... days have nighttime and daytime. Two sisters! Each born from each other! That's it! Day and night! Well, I hope that's the answer. I look at the others, the have puzzled looks.

Here goes nothing

"The sisters that are born from each other are the day and night" I say

"Correct"

I sigh with relief

"I make you weak at the worst of times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold. I visit the weak, but seldom the bold. Who am I?"

"I know that one!" Uriah says "It's fear, right?"

"Correct" it says "What walks on four legs in the morn-"

"The phases of the life of a man" Marlene blurts

Everyone stares at her

"Sorry!" she apologizes "That's a famous one, 'what walks on four legs in the morning, two all day, and three in the evening', something like that"

The Sphinx looks angry

"I surround the world, but I still reside within a thimble. I'm out of-"

"You're the space" Fernando interrupts it

"Correct. Always running, never walking. Sometimes babbles, never talking. What am I?"

"Oh! Agh! I know that one! It's..." Will closes his eyes, as if trying to remember "It's... I remember! It's a river"

"Correct"

He looks satisfied now

"Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters"

Everyone goes silent.

How can it cry if it's voiceless?

"The wind" Tori says

"Correct"

The Sphinx looked ready to attack, we are winning, only one riddle more

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelled. It lies behind stars, and under hills and empty holes. It comes first and and follows after. Ends life and kills laughter"

Only Lynn hasn't answered one

"Come on! You can do it!" I cheer

What if she can't solve it? What if she'll get eaten? What if-

No, she will. Or maybe I can help

Actually, it does sound familiar.

I remember once playing 'Candor or Dauntless?' with my brother. And he asked the same.

The answer is...

"The dark" I say

"Correct" but the Sphinx doesn't move

"We answered all correctly let us pass" Will snaps

"You're missing one. Round she is, yet flat as a board. Temple of the lords. Pearl on black velvet, jewel in the sea. Unchanged, but changing eternally. What am I?"

"Oh that's easy. The moon" Lynn says

"Correct" the Sphinx and the rocks vanish

"Task two check! One more to go!" Uriah says, cheerfully

"So, this one was Erudite, the other Dauntless, which faction do you think will come next? Abnegation, Candor or Amity?" Fernando says

"I just hope it isn't Candor" I say

"Why?" Tori says, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not in the mood for being honest. I've had enough Candor for a lifetime" I smile

They laugh

"You know, this is getting a bit weird" Mar says

"A bit? Sphinxes aren't real, nor are evil goo balls" Uriah says

"Did you just say, 'evil goo balls'?" Lynn asks

"We'll tell you on the way"

"You know, maybe we should sleep here, or we might stumble onto the final test, and that one is supposed to be the hardest. So we need to be ready and-" Will starts to explain

"Yeah, yeah. No need to give the long explanation" Marlene waves her hand, subtracting importance

We laugh again. I like being with my friends. If only Tobias and Christina were here...

I sit down, and lean on the wall. The others do the same

"So, what is an evil cotton ball? Lynn says

"Well, so there we were, facing that horrifying creature..." Uriah launchs into an explanation, but I stop listening.

I close my eyes

'Soon' I think 'Wait for me, Tobias, I'll see you very soon'

And without planning to do it, I drift into sleep.

 **a/n Yay! Chapter 4 is finally done! What do you think?**

 **They'll face the final test and get back in the next chapter. And remember the bad surprise I had? Well, you'll also discover it next chapter too.**

 **So before I bore you with my Author's Note, I have a riddle for you: 'What comes first? The Phoenix or the ashes?' (That's an easy one)**

 **Answer it and leave a nice review**

 **Bye!**

 **~ Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **TRIS**

I wake up because Uriah is shaking me

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"he says

I groan "I'm up! I'm up!"

I'm still tired, the rest didn't have to face that beast. But, oh well, I do wanna see Tobias

So I stand up. I notice I'm the last one to wake

We start running again, that clears my head. I feel better already

Just then, Will falls

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah"

I offer him my hand and pull him up. I see he stumbled on a rock, but this one is weird. It is flat and has some carvings. I pick it up

"Guys! Check this out!" I say

They surround me, and I read out loud what it says:

'An Abnegation member can, a Dauntless member cannot, to move forward don't look ahead, to find the exit of this place'. It must be the third task, another riddle"

"Yeah, but you read it wrong" Will says

"No"

"Yes, look: 'An Erudite member can, a Dauntless member cannot, to move forward don't look ahead, to find the exit of this place' you miss read 'Erudite'"

"You're both wrong, it says 'A Dauntless member can, a Dauntless member cannot, to move forward don't look ahead, to find the exit of this place'" Uriah says

"No, Will is right" Tori says

"Uriah is right" Lynn and Marlene say together

"No, it says 'Erudite' on both!" Fernando says

We all start to argue on who has it right, until I know what happens

"We are all right, it changes with every person. The first faction it mentions is where you were born, and the second time is the faction you chose, so everyone reads it differently"

"Oh, you're right" Marlene says

"So I'm guessing we'll each have to face the last task by ourselves" Will says

"I guess" Lynn says

"Let's keep walking, and memorize it, because only one will be able to take the stone" Fernando says

As we walk, I repeat the riddle in my head: ' _An Abnegation member can, a Dauntless member cannot, to move forward don't look ahead, to find the exit of this place'_

We reach another intersection, but this one has eight tunnels

"Weird, we are only seven" Lynn says

"So, I guess we'll have to go by ourselves. Good luck everybody" Tori says

We each face one, leaving the middle one empty, we go in.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by darkness, my flashlight doesn't work

"Hello? Someone here?"

I walk, but I hit something. It feels like glass

Oh no. No no no no no. Please don't let it be the water tank

A dim light appears over my head, I can see Marcus next to me, we are both in the tank, though a glass panel separates us

A voice whispers _choose, who to save, you or him?_

Obviously I'll choose me. I loathe Marcus.

Water starts to fill the tank

But I don't wanna have another death resting on my shoulders. Maybe this is a simulation and I can break the glass.

I hit the glass, but it only makes my hand hurt

' _The glass is ice'_ I think, I hit it again _'the glass is ice, the glass is ice, the glass is ice…'_ I keep hitting, but it doesn't work

The water is at my chest now. I open my mouth to say my name, but I suddenly remember why I'm here. The riddle _an Abnegation member can…_ What would Abnegation do? Save him, of course.

"Him. I choose him" I say

The glass breakes on his side, and water covers my head. My lungs burn, and everything goes black.

I wake up, coughing, but I'm not wet, and I'm alive. Well, not really alive, but safe.

I get up, and walk in the darkness. I reach some place that looks like the arena in Dauntless headquarters.

A small skinny girl is lying on the floor, and a big boy is standing above her

The girl sees me "Help" she wheezes

The boy just kicks her across the room, she looks more dead than alive, but still breathing

I have to do something, I can take the boy down, after all, he's only an initiate. I think

I run to them, but the riddle comes to my mind _…a Dauntless member cannot…_ I stop running. What can't a Dauntless do? Beating a big guy up? Maybe it's not physical

What do the Dauntless believe in? I remember reading the factions manifesto once, (hey, I was just bored in the Amity compound) one line said something like: _'we believe in defending those who cannot defend themselves'_

The girl cannot defend herself, maybe that's what it means, but I can't just let her die. Then again, this is just a test. An Illusion

I sigh "Sorry girl, I can't help you"

She gives me a desesperate look, I resist the urge to aid her. I watch as the boy kicks her, until she stops breathing.

Everything goes black, again.

I keep walking. One more part left, it is, ' _to move forward don't look ahead'_

What can that mean? I keep walking, but nothing shows up

 _Don't look ahead_ … Maybe I have to go backwards. I turn around and walk through were I came, but still nothing.

Do I have to go down instead? Yeah, I'll just have to find a hole. God, could this get any harder?

I lean into the wall, but instead, I go through it.

I can feel myself falling, but to where?

Suddenly, I hit something hard. Pain shoots through my body, and tears blur my vision. I feel dizzy. I notice there is a dim light now, it comes from my flashlight, which is still hanging by my side

I made it through! I passed the final test! I wonder how are the others.

I get up, there is a glass box at the end of the tunnel, it looks like an elevator

I hear a thud to my right, Uriah is on the floor. I walk up to him

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, weren't we supposed to be alone? How are you here?"

"You passed the test, and so did I, dummy" I offer him my hand, he takes it and I pull him up

"Now we just have to wait for the others" I say

After a moment, the rest start coming. We all made it.

We enter the elevator, it has glass walls, so you can see the outside

The elevator is full of buttons, the walls, the ceiling. Each has a label.

"Look for the one that says 'Chicago'" I say

"Why?" Marlene asks

"Because that's the name of our city"

"Oh, I didn't know it had a name"

"Neither did I"

We start searching, a few minutes have passed, when Tori says:

"Found it!"

She pushes it, and everything goes crazy.

The doors close, and the world starts spinning, but this time it isn't just my head.

Then I feel ourselves go up, very fast, and I start feeling jittery, my heart throbs so loud I can hear it in my ears. And then, the drop comes, my stomach follows it, I get that light fluttery feeling. My eyes close and I'm smiling and laughing, then suddenly it's like I'm flying without wings. Just like the time I rode the zip lining.

Then, everything stops. I open my eyes. Through the walls, I can see the Dauntless compound.

I smile "We're back"

 **A/N: Okay, so the answer to the riddle was 'none. It's a circle', I know, I got it from HP.**

 **And: did you like this chapter? Sorry there wasn't FourTris, next chapter, I promise**

 **I also didn't manage to add Eric (surprise!) in the story, yet. He's the reason there were eight riddles and eight tunnels, intstead of one.**

 **Yeah, bye! And please leave a nice review!**

 **\- Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent triology, all creds to Vera Roth_

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **SIX** (Tris)

I smile "We're back"

The doors open, we step out. Immideatly, the elevator vanishes

"Guys, were should we go now?" Will asks

"Split up! Look for your family and meet in the Pit in an hour" Marlene says

"Okay" Uriah agrees

The first person I think of, is Tobias. Not my brother, which is selfish. But he is the only one who has actually been there for me

So I head to his apartament. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he doesn't believe me? I coulnd't stand it, but I don't think that will happen.

I put a hand on the door knob, hesitantely ' _God, Tris! Open up already!'._ I push the door open

Tobias is sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He doesn't know I came in, I think

"Hey" I say

He looks up, anger fills his look. He stands up, in a menacing way

"How dare you impersonate Tris!" He yells

"But it really is me, Tobias! Believe me!"

"Just leave me alone! I'm in enough pain already!"

"Please Tobias!"

"Prove it then"

"Okay, ask me anything"

"What are my fears?"

"That's an easy one! Heights, confinement, then you have to shoot that woman, and last is Marcus beating you. But they have changed, instead of shooting the woman, you have to watch me die, and you didn't told me about Marcus. That's what you told me at least" I say

"Anyone could know that…" he is calming down

"No because you only let me in your fear landscape"

"What does my tatoo mean?"

I try to remember, what were his exact words?

"You have the five faction symbols, because you think we've made a mistake" I start to say "You want to be brave, and honest, and slefless, and kind, and smart" he added something at the end, which I have to say so he believes me, it was something like "Though you continually struggle with kindness" I smile

"It really is you! How?"

"It's a long story"

He moves toward me, with the grin I know so well. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer

"We have time"

He wraps an arm around my legs and lifts me up. I laugh. He drops me on the bed, and he lies next to me

"Well, after David shot me, my mother came for me. She asked me to stay for three years and I agreed…"

I tell him the whole story. I tell him about Will, and how I can carry a gun again. I tell him how I planned to go through the maze with Tori, Uriah, Will, Lynn and Marlene. I tell him about the beast and about Fernando. I tell him how we got through the sphinx, how I figured the last test, about the elevator, and my suspicions with the eight riddle and tunnel

"And you went through all that because?"

"I wanted to get another tatoo" I joke

He raises and eyebrow

"I wanted to be with you"

He gives me a quick kiss

"I missed you, Beatrice" He says

"I missed you too"

I press my lips to his. He takes my face in his hands, his fingers strong against my skin, and kisses me back. I wrap an arm around him, sliding my hand up his neck and into his hair.

I just wanna melt into him, never let him go.

We kiss for some time, enjoying each other's company for the first time in years.

When we finally pull apart, I feel whole again, like I've found the part of me that was lost. But I want more, I _need_ more.

I glance at the clock and groan

"Hate to say this, but I have to go in a few minutes"

"Why?"

"To meet the others in the Pit, in about ten minutes"

I start to get up, but he grabs my wrist, holding me back

"Wait, I'm coming with you"

He helps me up, we walk hand-in-hand to the pit

"Would you mind calling Caleb, I don't want him to know yet"

"Sure"

He dials his number

"Hey, meet me in the Pit right now … don't ask" He hangs up

We are the first to arrive, so we use that moment to kiss

"Four! Hey!"

We break apart. Lynn, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna are here, though Shauna and Marlene look as if they've been crying

"Would you mind calling Zeke for me? I couldn't find him, and I kinda lost my phone"

"And I'll also order food, since my phone seems to have turned into a public one" he grumbles

He dials Zeke

"Pit, now, no questions" and he hangs up

I hear someone calling my name

"Tris!" Christina throws herself at me

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! First Will, then you?"

I hug her back, I'm so happy to see her again.

He reyes focus on something behind me, she releases me.

"Uriah? This is the best day ever!" She gives him a quick hug, and looks away, embarrassed I'd say.

Zeke chooses this moment to come

"Hey Four! What did you- Uri? Is this some kind of prank?"

"No big bro"

They collide in an embrace, slapping each other's backs and laughing, with their fists clasped between them

"Good to have you back"

The others also start to come: Tori with George, Fernando with Cara, and Caleb

"Beatrice?"

"Hi Caleb"

I watch as his Erudite-trained brain proceses the situation

"How is this possible?" he finally says

"It's a long story. By the way, mom and dad say hi" I smile

We spend the next few hours talking, laughing and catching up. I found out about this group called the Resurgent, and their plans to restore the factions, which I'm okay with.

I feel alive again. I'm finally back. I so missed my friends.

"Guys! Party at my place!" Zeke yells

I share a look with Tobias, we are both thinking the same thing: we want this moment to ourselves

"We'll pass"

"Ooh! The lovebirds want some time to themselves, don't get too naughty, okay?" Zeke jokes

"Oh, shut up" I say, playfully

Tobias takes my hand, and we return to his apartament

He closes the door, then wraps his hands around my hips and presses me gently against the door. He kisses my neck, my jaw, my cheeks, and finally my lips. Warmth spreads through my body.

I wrap an arm around him, pulling him against me. My fingers find the hem of his shirt, and slide beneath it, spreading wide over the small of his back

He grabs my face in his hands, and kisses me harder. His hands go down my neck, but stop at my chest, where the bandage is. He pulls away

"Are you hurt?"

Oops, I kinda missed the part where I got scratched.

"Yeah, but it's not bad"

A small laugh escapes his throat

"Knowing you, it is pretty bad, but you don't want to tell me"

"Fine, it is kinda deep and big" I say it plainly, it actually doesn't hurt as badly as before, so I don't care. He smiles. "It goes all the way from my right shoulder to my left thig"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore"

He walks backward, pulling me with him, he sits on the bed. I'm not scared anymore, this is Tobias, and he is _mine._

He is sitting, me standing in front of him, our eyes lined up.

He kisses me again, more insistent this time, his hands squeezing my waist.

"I love you, you know" I mumble

"I know, and I love you too"

He moves over, leaving space for me. I lay next to him

We stay there, talking and kissing, and eventually dozing. I am never letting him go

 **a/n Sorry! It was basically all FourTris, what did you think?**

 **#QOTC: What faction would you choose? (sorry I'm nosy)**

 **#AOTC: I'm between Erudite and Dauntless. I've always been the top of my class [not to brag] so I would do well in Erudite. And my combat skills aren't that bad, I would also enjoy the freedom Dauntless gives.**

 **Also, I need help, I'm running out of ideas, I was planning on having Eric kidnap Tris to force Four to do something (though I don't know what yet), all ideas are welcome!**

' **till next time! And plz leave a nice review**

 **-Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Vera Roth does_

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **TRIS**

I wake up and notice Tobias isn't with me anymore, his place has been replaced by a stack of clothes. I immediately start to worry, but calm myself telling me that he's fine, it's just my imagination.

I get up and shower quickly. I put on the clothes he left for me: black leggings and a black blouse that shows the tatoos on my collarbone, and a pair of black combat boots. I tie my hair into a side braid, and walk out.

Without thinking about it, I'm at the training room. A bit of training won't do bad, so I start practicing my punches and kicks.

Suddenly, someone slaps me, then pulls my leg, making me fall hard on my back. I vaguely recongnize my attackers: Marcus and Eric.

Eric. Isn't he supposed to be dead? Then it hits me: he's the reason there was an eight tunnel and riddle. Somehow, he managed to come with us. Why didn't I think of that before?

I get up and punch him on the jaw, then kick his side. Or I would have, but he grabbed my foot, making me fall again. Pain shoots through my body, the gash the beast gave me is still open, making every punch hurt more. But I need to fight back. From the floor, I kick him in the stomach. I stand up once more and punch him in the face. He grabs my hair and yanks me backward. He wraps his arms around me and presses a blade against my neck. I stomp hard on his foot, but he only tightens his grip on me.

I hear footsteps and someone enters the room.

"Let her go!" I hear the boy that just came in, it's Tobias. "Now!"

"But son, we were just having some fun"

"Just let her go, fight me instead!"I

"Sorry Four, I won't fall for that again. And don't even think of attacking us, I could rip out her throat just as easily"

"What do you want from me?"

"Not much, just a place in the government" Marcus says

"We had a deal!"

"I lied"

"Give us a place in the government and we'll let the Stiff go"

"No Four! Don't give it to them, I'll be okay" I manage to say

"You sure, Stiff?" and Marcus punches me on the face, blood trickles down.

I see Tobias thinking about it, but sadly I know what he'll choose.

"Fine, you can have a place in the government, now let her go!" he says firecely

"Sorry, just your word doesn't count" Eric sneers

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Come" He throws me and Marcus catches me. Then Eric leaves with Tobias.

"Shame I can't hurt you anymore, sweetheart"

"I can" I kick him in the stomach. And him, being the weakling he is, crouches down onto the floor. I start to run to the door where my Boyfriend and Eric went. But they come in first.

Marcus and Eric leave, as if nothing had happened

Tobias gathers me in his strong arms, gives me a kiss, and says

"I'll take you to the infirmary"

"I'm just fine"

"You're bleeding"

He lifts me up carefully in bridal style.

He takes me to a large, narrow room with a row of beds on either side. Some of the beds have curtains between them. I've only been here once, when Peter beat me up during initiation.

A nurse comes in and gives me a painkiller. Then leaves muttering something about Dauntless always getting hurt.

"Why did you give them power? I could have resisted a few more punchs, now everything is going to be a nightmare"

"I just couldn't stand losing you again. And you know I saved you just in time"

I manage to smile a bit "Thanks"

I try to sit up, and kiss him, but pain shoots through my body

"Hey, take it easy, you're still hurt" He helps me down again, and presses his lips to mine. It feels wonderful, I foget about the pain, about Eric, about how everything will change, and only focus on us, on how he will always be here for me.

Just then, Christina bursts in, we quickly pull apart, blushing.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened? I just heard you were in the hospital so I came as fast as I could"

"I'm fine"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" She turns to Tobias "Johanna wants to speak with you"

"Right now?"

"Right now"

"But I'm a bit busy"

"Just go, I'll be waiting for you" I say

He groans, but still gets up "Okay" and he leaves

"Finally, I wanted to tell you something, Trissy" Christina occupies Four's place. I'm about to argue on her calling me Trissy, but decide to let her talk.

"Remember the Allegiant?" I nod

"And have you heard about the Resurgent?" I nod again.

"Well, we're the same thing. After we came from the Bureau, and the factions dissapeared, the Allegiant admitted deafeat, a few people like Johanna or my mom left. But many of us stayed, we got stronger again, and our plan is to restore the factions to its former glory. We changed the named so no one would recognize us, but we are still alive. And we're looking for new members, to help us, people that have the same interests as us"

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. It took a few minutes to my brain to process all this. The Resurgent are the Allegiant? Too many surprises in one day. But this is amazing!

"That makes you their leader?" I ask.

"Yep. So, will you join us?"

"Um…"

"Think about it, let me know your decision later" And with that, she leaves. Leaving me lots to think about. So instead of thinking it over until my brain explodes, I drift into sleep.

 **a/n Hi again! Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **Also, than you very much bookworm64, for being so supportive and writing the best reviews.**

 **I'm not going to include the Bureau in this story, it will all happen inside Chicago. Amar, George, Zoe and all the others are living in Chicago now.**

 **You see, reviews are important to me, so do me a favor and leave a nice one**

 **See ya!**

 **\- Emma**


	8. Another Author's Note Sorry

It's almost been a whole year since I published this story. I've been rereading it, and I honestly don't understand how anyone could like this crap. Bad written. Bad plot.

Anyways, I've decided to maybe rewrite it someday (if I ever stop being so lazy). Probs won't happen in a few months anyway. I'll publish it when I'm sure it's perfect (or as good as I can make it). I'll probably change most of the plot too ? ﾟﾘﾣ.

Like, all of the crap about the damn maze and the tests is just so farfetched and weird. And I now understand that bringing back the factions won't do any good. And I don't even know what to do with Eric and Marcus and the Resurgent and all that stuff.

I'm honestly very embarrassed about the whole thing.

So, thank you all for sticking with me for so long. And I'm very sorry for the wait too.

See ya!

~ Emma

Btw, you can follow me on Quotev ( fictionlover46). I'm much more active there. And you can also DM me on insta ( therealemmagilbert) if you wanna talk.


End file.
